Head Mounted Displays or Head Coupled Displays for Virtual Reality (HMD) typically are composed of a flat display (FD), such as an LCD panel, that is viewed by a user through magnifying optics (optics) that are offset a distance from the FD. This arrangement is typically surrounded by a mechanical enclosure or housing which is designed from an optically occluding material that will block light from the natural environment so that the optics magnify the light from the FD, and not the natural environment, and so that light from the FD is not visible through the sides of the enclosure. The internal portion of the enclosure may also be coated or made from a dark material or treated or otherwise designed to not intentionally reflect internally light emanating from the FD. An HMD can be attached to the user's head, while a head coupled display can be held to the user's eyes, similar to binoculars, without directly attaching to the user's head.